Homeless
by Coeur de la nuit
Summary: 25 year old Cat decides to drive in the middle of the night. Will she get to her destination safely? First Fanfic! Multi-chap.


On a beautiful summer's night, a powder pink minivan pulled out onto the highway. This artificial redhead was scared of a few things; oddly enough, the open road was not one of them. She kept a light on in the car when driving at night. Her thoughts of cupcakes and pink giraffes were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Pulling over on the shoulder, she fished around for her phone.

"Hello?", she asked into the phone.

"And how is Cat Shapiro this fine evening?" asked the caller.

Cat was suddenly paranoid. "Oh my goodness! Who is this?", she wondered.

A small bit of laughter emanated from the phone. "It's Robbie, you silly girl. Guess what? Beck and I sold out at our last show!", he said excitedly

Beck had decided to take a break from acting and had joined Robbie for a leg of his comedy tour.

"Robbie that's so exciting! Junior and I can't wait until you get back" Cat replied happily.

"You know Cat, it could be a girl too you know."

"Frankie told me the other day that it would be a boy. He said that he could tell with his special compass!", said Cat, mildly serious.

That man is not coming near our child. Robbie thought to himself.

"I think we should go with what the doctors says. Anyway, how is everything at home?"

Cat had taken some maternity leave from her latest Broadway show; her pregnancy was slightly high risk because of her size.

Uh-oh, Cat thought. He going to be so disappointed with me. Here it goes... "Robbie, do you remember how I wanted to visit Tori?"

"I remember saying we would go visit her next week when I get home. I love you baby, but driving from driving all the way from Los Angeles to Santa Barbara. Especially with your current condition." Robbie answered firmly.

" I'm kind of already halfway there..." Cat trailed off.

Cat nearly dropped her phone as a stream of expletives flowed out of the earpiece. Robbie sounds like Mr. Longneck.

"Robbie, I can take care of myself. I love you and this baby too much to do anything reckless. I'm only several hours away from Tori's house. After I get there, I'll get some sleep and call you later tomorrow. Okay?" Cat tried to explain calmly.

Unbeknownst to Cat, Robbie already had the jitters. Why would she do this without telling me? Better yet, why can't I trust her? Cat's a grown woman, and a loyal wife. I'll just have to trust her on this one.

"...Alright. Be careful while you're driving with Junior there. Love you cutie."

"Love you too Robbie! Bye now!" Cat hung up the phone with a bigger smile on her face everything was going to be fine. Cat pulled back onto the road.

During the next hour or so, Cat concentrated on driving for the most part. Her thoughts were interspersed with Robbie, colours for the nursery, Tori's engagement.

She didn't see the headlights until it was too late.

* * *

_Walking along the streets of New York with a bag full of old memories_  
_But I'll follow you._  
_And I always thought that home was up the stairs to space 11B_  
_But time can change things too._

_Red, yellow, red, green_  
_Traffic in the city, reflects light in your eyes._  
_Hands touch, eyes meet, I remember perfectly the night we fell in love._

_Everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me_  
_Everything we touch is love, baby love, love is all we need_  
_Is all we need, is all we need._

_I don't need a roof over my head while I've got your hands_  
_To shade the sun away from my face_  
_I don't need a space to call my own, to scatter records on my floor, _  
_You're my secret place._  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/d/dia_ ]_  
_Red, yellow, red, green_  
_Traffic on a side street, the corner where we met_  
_Lips touch, you breathe, right into the soul of me, I haven't come down yet_

_You're all I'll ever need, _  
_You're all I'll ever need_

_Because everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me_  
_Everything we touch is love, baby love, love is all we need_  
_Is all we need, is all we need._

_Boom... _

_I said everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me_  
_Everything we touch is love, baby love, love is all we need_  
_Is all we need, is all we need._  
_Everywhere we go is home baby home, home is you're with me_  
_Everything we touch is love, baby love, love is all we need_  
_Is all we need, is all we need._

**A/N Cat and Robbie are currently living in a rented home in California; that's why this would take place in New York. So this is my first fanfic! I've been around for a while, mostly reviewing. Thoughts? Comments? Tacos? Any special reviews will get a shout out next chapter. I'm hoping to update every so often; maybe once a week? **

**I thought the song lyrics would be a cute touch; they help me with** naming** the chapter and such. Ones in the future may relate to the chapter, they may not. Oh my, too much banter. Hope to see some reviews! #SaveVictorious**


End file.
